Sanna Rekan
Sanna Rekan is a character in Dissidia Calamitas Infinita associated with the story Rule of Cool. She is an artificial human created via genetic engineering as a prototype pilot for next-gen armored units. Sanna’s augmentations gave her enhanced strength, accelerated healing factor and allow her to have a high-synchronization rate with her mech. As a result, she is deployed as a 'last resort' for quick conflict suppression, then vanishing without a trace. Sanna Rekan is not her true name. She doesn't even have one in the papers. "Sanna Rekan" is coined by General Bunyan as a bastardization version of his deceased daughter's name, Sienna. Sanna fights on the side of Eris believing that the fastest way to end the conflict is to aid the stronger side to completely unify both sides, and then changes from the inside. She also seems to find a kindred spirit in April Augustus, though it is unknown whether is the latter exploiting this fact. Appearance Sanna appears as a young woman of average built. She has a pale visage that is accentuated by her short silver-white hair. Her outfit regularly consists of a buttoned shirt overlaying a corset and a miniskirt. A large tube of fabric is wrapped around her waist. The fabric bears floral print on the left corner and is customized to allow its wearer to conceal weapons within it. Her strongest asset is a bipedal mechanized fighting vehicle nicknamed "White bird". As its name suggests, it is a white mech resembling a bird. White bird is a powerful tool of destruction that invokes fear and admiration among many, and is the only designated mech with schematics capable of breaking the law of conservation of mass by "creating something from nothing"; a process otherwise known as magic. Sanna's alternate outfit, Maid & The World has her cosplaying as Sakuya Izayoi while White bird adopts the color scheme of the Stand of The World. Her second alt., Unlimited R has her cosplaying as Rugal Bernstein, dyeing her hair with a tint of blond and wearing an altered version of Rugal's coat. Her right eye also exudes a sinister red glow with White bird follow-suit, in which the latter adopting the color scheme of Omega Rugal. Her third alt., Lunar Eclipse has her wearing a lemon chiffon dress while White bird adopts a darker, bluish hue. Its 'eye' color is also shifted to yellow. White bird= |} |-| Nth Ranker= |} |-| Maid & The World (Alt.)= |} |-| Unlimited R (Alt.)= |} |-| ヾ(●゜ⅴ゜)ﾉ= |} Story Unknown Cycle Sanna was summoned as a 'blank slate' of sorts, possessing no will of her own other than wandering aimlessly. She was approached by Nelo, in which she attacks in self-preservation. After a brief skirmish, Nelo was impressed by her strength and lamented their fates as a destructive tool. Nelo's words seemingly reminds Sanna of her nature. Unknown Cycle (2) Sanna later encounters Ruger, in which the latter proceeded to question whether is she contend with her role, and that she should think for herself. The two briefly fought, though Sanna eventually losses her will to fight, having been shaken by Ruger's views. Unknown Cycle (3) Torn between resigning her fate as a weapon and living for herself, Sanna later encounters Argence, whom she lashes out at to vent out her frustration. Mind clouded by thoughts, Sanna lost to Argence and was defeated. A dejected Sanna then questions how of the Argence's view of freedom, who remarks that it is a concept she is unable to grasp fully, but she never once considers her duty a burden as she believed in herself. Comforted, Sanna thanked her as the two parted ways before wishing each other that they are able to find the answer. Unknown Cycle (4) At some point Sanna meets up with Ruger again, with the both of them continuing their discussion. Sanna remarked that she will try to live for herself, an answer that amused Ruger. The two then parted amicably. Sometime later, Sanna bore witness to Nelo's execution of Ruger. A horrified Sanna questions Nelo's reason of carving a path of endless carnage and destruction, only to be responded with his statement during their first encounter. Nelo then left Sanna, in which the latter made a solemn wish not to end up walking the same path as the him. Sanna latter meets up with Argence, and relayed Ruger's death to her. Battle ---- ---- Sanna Rekan Assault Tactician – Oversees everything in the battlefield. ---- Sanna is an Assault Tactician, capable of handling both ranged and close ranged combat. She alters her attacks between a brawler and summoning her mech to fight for her during battle by pressing R while holding L (Faster than the usual L and R). In her 'normal' form, she specializes in maneuvering across the battlefield and swift close-quarter assaults, but lacks long-ranged attacks. Entering mech form immediately cancels Sanna's actions and renders her immobile, but there are no delays in Sanna/White bird alternating forms or performing any actions. This makes her mode switch timing essential in extending her combos and rushdown shenanigans. The mecha is also immune to flinching when hit with a Brave attack, though it will still take damage. Furthermore, if Sanna herself is hit in her mech form, the mech immediately cancels the attack. While all of Sanna's attacks are fast and hard-hitting, she also have very poor HP and Defense growth. Just one mistake can mean Sanna is packing it up and moving to on to round two. Sanna relies on being having total field control and once she can establish her dominance, she is capable of locking down the opponent with a barrage of alternating attacks that are near inescapable. Brave Attacks Normal= |-| Mech= HP Attacks Normal= |-| Mech= EX Mode Sanna's Ex Mode is Nth Ranker, where she becomes translucent while the mech gains a glowing aura. Apart from the standard Regen for both forms, the additional buffs she receives depends on what for is she on; in her normal form, she gains the ability "Savage Slyph", which enhances her overall speed and increases her damage output. In mech form, she gains the ability "Overboost", which increases White bird's attack range and damage output and makes it completely invulnerable for the first 2 seconds whenever it's summoned. There is also a random chance that attacks bypass Sanna without damaging or flinching her in EX Mode. Her Ex Burst is Event Horizon. In her Ex Burst Sanna repeatedly strikes the opponent with rays of light. The player has to input a series of buttons with precise timing (somewhat similar to Beatmania mechanics) to maximize the damage. A perfected Ex Burst result in a complete white-out on the screen, purging the opponent out of existence. Her failed Ex Burst ends with Sanna firing a powered up version of White Glint instead. Equipment Sanna can equip the following: Daggers, Guns, Shields, Bangles, Hats, Clothing, Thrown, and Grappling. Exclusive Weapons Related Accessories Musical Themes *''Main Theme: Boundary of the Void'' *''World Map Theme: Blue Sky'' *''Normal Battle: 4 441'' *''Decisive Battle: MENDES Humanoid'' Rival Battle *''Vs Vier/Redrum: βίος/Bios Alternative '' *''Vs Nelo: Date of Rebirth'' *''Vs Argence/Faye: Future In My Hands'' Quotes Attacks Default specific DLC specific Notes *Sanna's exclusive weapons are named after flowers that blooms during the 4 seasons, from Spring, Summer, Autumn to Winter. Category:Characters